Psychobilly2422 (attendee)
Sheena, also known as Psychobilly2422 is bureaucrat and admin at Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki and Spooky's House of Jump Scares Wiki. Wikia Bio Sheena has had an interest in the Five Nights at Freddy's lore since the first game's release and looked to a Wikia community to discuss theories. To her discovery, the owner of the first FNaF Wiki had disappeared - leaving the Wikia full of trolls and vandals. Sheena and her friend vernanonix took to making a whole new Wiki to share ideas, information and theories about the game. Since then, she's been a very active bureaucrat and admin. What Sheena does on the FNaF Wiki: *Creates templates (Character, locations, warnings, etc) *Uploads audio and image files from the game itself *CSS and Javascript *Keeps the Wiki gallery and pages clean of vandals *Theme designs In January of 2015, Sheena released a game on Steam Early Access titled Spooky's House of Jump Scares. When she decided to make a Wikia community about her game, she discovered that a Wiki already existed of her game and decided to join and become active in the community. She joined the Spooky's House of Jump Scares Wiki in February of 2015. Taking on the lead role of admin and bureaucrat on the Wiki, she is a very active member. Helping users edit, make blogs, answering questions about the game, editing and cleaning galleries. What Sheena does on the Spooky's Wiki: *Creates templates (Character, locations, warnings, etc) *Uploads audio and image files from the game itself *CSS and Javascript *Keeps the Wiki gallery and pages clean of vandals *Theme designs Personal Bio Sheena is a 22 year old woman who's passionate about gaming and music. Growing up in Southern Texas in a small town, there wasn't much to do so she took to gaming on her Super Nintendo and that's when her passion and desire to work in games started. Playing Donkey Kong Country for the first time lit a flame in her heart and mind to want to create music or develop games. As an adult, remembering how she felt when listening to the soundtrack and playing what felt like a "clean" game in regards to tight controls, great music, and excellent level design has kept her wanting to create the best game she can. Currently, Sheena is working on her game titled Spooky's House of Jump Scares and going to conventions to represent herself and her game. Trivia *Sheena is involved with a yearly 48 hour horror game stream to raise money for children of cancer patients called Scare to Care. **Scare to Care 2015 raised over 40k in donations over the 48 hour period *On August 6th of 2015, she was featured on a Youtube channel called Hot Pepper Gaming where she ate a pepper and spoke about her game which can be found here. *Sheena is a lover of horror movies. *Her favorite video game of all time is Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. *She's a Twitch streamer and streams a variety of games. *Her favorite comic writer is Warren Ellis. *The online handle "Psychobilly" came from her favorite genre of music - Psychobilly and the 2422 derived from the last 4 digits of her first cellphone number. *In July of 2014, Sheena provided a voice for comedy metal band Psychostick's 4th album Revenge of the Vengeance for the songs Dimensional Time Portal, The Power of Metal Compels You and Outtakes IV: The Outtakening. *In late January of 2015, Sheena held a panel at MaGFest 2015 for Five Nights at Freddy's and represented the Wikia community. Category:2015 Attendees Category:Attendees Category:Community Connect 2015